dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Listing of Attributes
Right now we are listing character's attributes at level 1,11, 21 and 31 but the truth is finding this out would be difficult Should we just list them at level 1 and level max at rank 4 (level 40 for season 7 characters and level 30 for season 6 characters)?Arthur1812 (talk) 17:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's helpful to include their stats at every rank. All we need is a screenshot of their attributes page at any point during a given rank, which as a community, we should be able to handle. If anything, I think we can move all the upgrade requirements to a single page, as all characters of the same color have the same requirements. That may make that section of each character's page less cluttered.-yoda8myhead (talk) 17:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm not sure I follow regarding the last suggestion. How does it help to find the base attributes at any point during the rank if they change when the character levels? That is, the attributes are different for a level 15 character than for that same level 11 character (yoda8myhead, you might not have noticed this), so if we list some characters' attributes at level 11 and some at 15 (and so on), it'd be pretty inconsistent. I agree that listing all of the attributes is pretty tedious and difficult, and I think Arthur1812's suggestion is better: to list only the attributes at level 1 and max level at rank 4. Also, I completely agree regarding not listing rank-up requirements on every page. -Fiveofeight (talk) 18:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: I thought the base attribute only went up upon gaining a new rank. We get the points to allocate to add a few points to one attribute at each level, but the base doesn't shift from level 11 to level 12, does it? If so, then I think choosing the level at which a new rank is gained and do 4 touchstones along the path from level 1 to level 40 (or 30, for Season 6 characters). I envision a graph for each one showing how the attributes shift in relation to one another as the character levels, as such information could be useful to people trying to prioritize which character to advance to the next rank at a given time. —yoda8myhead (talk) 18:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah, it's actually the other way around (re: base attributes increasing). Leveling up raises a character's attributes except when it levels up by ranking up. I just collected some data to demonstrate the point. I ranked up Queen Nefertiti from rank 2 to 3 (level 20 to 21), and her base stats remained the same at 257/243/287. I leveled up Old Canton Delaware III from level 11 to level 12, and his base stats changed from 705/355/134 to 717/358/136. And finally, I leveled up Dorium Maldovar from level 19 to 20, then ranked him up to rank 4 (level 21), and his base stats only changed when between levels 19 and 20, going from 2144/592/47 at level 19 to 2434/684/54 at level 20 and the same (as level 20) for level 21. You should be able to verify similar results yourself. -Fiveofeight (talk) 20:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Well then I stand corrected. The completist in me would love to include the base statistics for a character at every rank, but I can now see that that might be overkill. A 40-line table would be less than useful. So I guess a starting/ending table is the way to go. Nevertheless, I wonder if there's any use in knowing a character's stats at every level that we'll discover down the road and wish we'd been tracking it all along. —yoda8myhead (talk) 20:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Just so you know, the developers of the game intend to increase the rank/level cap as they make more seasons, so we need to list them as base rank, level and attributes - Arthur1812 (talk) 20:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC)